Discovering Halves
by M14Mouse
Summary: Luan looked at the letter in disgust but for some reason or another, he always came back to it. Prequel to Rebuilding Bridges We Burn


Discovering Halves

By; M14Mouse

Summary: Luan looked at the letter in disgust but for some reason or another, he always came back to it. Prequel to Rebuilding Bridges We Burn

Disclaimer; I want the twins…can I have them? Please…no…damn…. Disney owns them.

Luan had a hard time finding his favorite green shirt. It wasn't in his drawer…closet…or under his bed. Maybe, his mom washed it. She has a bad habit of doing these random washing everything in the house fits. He climbed up the stairs and disappeared into his parents' room. He looked around their perfectly neat bedroom. No green shirt in sight.

Damn…

Then something caught his eye. A letter. Probably, a bill or something. He walked over to the bed and picked up the letter. The first thing, he noticed that it was address to mom and dad. Second thing, he noticed was the neat handwriting. Third thing made him throw the letter down in disgust.

He walked out of the room.

He forgot about his shirt.

-JFJFJF-

For a week, he didn't think about the letter or his green shirt. No, sir, the thought didn't cross his mind…until he really needed it for a gig. He entered his parents' room. The letter and shirt wasn't in sight. He frowned as he looked around. Damn it…where did mom put….

His thoughts went to a stop. There on her dresser was the letter. The thing….was tried to avoid. He went into the bathroom. Just in case, his mom stuffed it in the closet by mistake. He walked over to the closet's door and opened it. Nothing. He frowned as he stomped out of the room. His eyes went to the letter. He wasn't that curious.

No sir! He wasn't going to go near the letter.

……

Okay…maybe, just a little look.

He walked over to the letter and picked it up. Since when did his bro live in Ocean Bluff? He frowned as he pulled the letter from the opened envelope.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you? I am well. Training has been picking up lately. _

Blah…Blah….He snorted in disgust. Is that all Theo talked about? His stupid training! He stuffed the letter back into the envelope and threw back onto the dresser.

He left the bedroom again.

Few minutes later, he cursed himself for forgetting his green shirt again.

-JFJF-

It was three days later before he thought about the letter. Oh, yes…and his green shirt. He couldn't forget about his favorite green shirt. That was the main reason he came back. He popped his head into his parents' bedroom. No letter in sight.

Good….

He walked into the room and then he stopped.

There was the stupid letter again. It must be stalking him, dude.

He walked over and picked up from the letter again. He pulled the letter out of the envelope. He opened the letter and quickly scanned over the part of about his boring training.

_Recently, we decided to go to the movies. Lily and Casey….never let them choose the movie again. A double feature of horror then followed by romance comedy movie. Lucky for me, I brought a book. _

He snorted. His twin always brought a book somewhere. It was like…attach to his hip or something.

_It was your typical romance comedy. Boy met Girl, Boy liked girl…girl liked his best friend. Girl found out that boy is a jerk. Figured out the other boy is right for her. Blah…boring. Until me and Dom came up with a game…every time, the boy brood or the girl giggles. Do you know how many times those girls giggle in those movies? A lot more than I needed to know, dad. Yes, mom, we didn't throw popcorn at anyone. I don't think I should share my opinion or what me and Dom did during it. _

He smiled slightly. His bro has friends…amazing. His bro isn't what you called a social butterfly.

_Mom, please stop worrying about the monster attacks. I'm fine. I am Pai Zhaq. I'm trained to handle myself in a fight. Beside, the power rangers are here. They are handling it. You got to trust them, okay? _

After they had their shiny set of rangers here in Blue Bay Harbor, he paid little attention to other rangers' teams. Oh, he cared…but…he knew as long as the power rangers were around. The city…no, the world was safe. He had nothing to worry about, dude.

Ding Dong.

Ding Dong.

Dude, the pizza is here!

He set the letter down on the bed and rushed down the stairs.

-JFJF-

Two hours of eating pizza, watching tv, talking on the phone with a friend, he returned to the letter. He took a seat on the bed this time. He scanned where he left out. His mouth nearly dropped at the next line.

_How is Luan doing? I know you wrote that Luan was trying a new type of music. Can you still hear? _

Hey! His music was great! What does he know about music anyway?

_I hope he is well. Well, I know he is doing well. I read the article about his performance at the Golden Bell. He got some rave reviews…and one critic that made me wonder if he got his music education from one of those mail to order places. _

His throat tightened before he burst out laughing. Damn, he missed his bro. That thought made him stopped in his tracks. His heart dropped into his stomach.

He missed his twin.

He hadn't thought about his twin in years.

Okay…he lied there.

It just that…

He set the letter back down on the bed and left the room.

-JF-

An hour later, he came back. He cleaned out his head out all of those thoughts and emotions. He wasn't his twin. He couldn't hide his emotions behind some wall. He was angry…because Theo left him. He was sad because he missed him. He wanted to curse him…because…because…

Only his twin could leave him like this.

What would he do?

Call…write back….

He hasn't talked his bro in four years. Four years of angry, words that shouldn't have been said, and silence.

He had no clue what he was going to do.

He picked up the letter and stared.

-JF-

It only took him five minutes to decide what to do. He got on the internet and searched the address…hopefully leaded to a phone number.

Found it!

Quickly, he wrote down the number and rushed to the phone. He paused for a second before dialing the number. It is now or never.

RING.

RING.

"Hello?"

Karma was on his side today. Perfect! Theo picked up the phone.

"Hello, bro…did you miss me?"

End

A/N: Now that I have seen Final Fury…I am soooo writing a sequel to Rebuilding The Bridges We Burn. There too much good material to mess with. XD Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
